


You Would Part the Sea

by seeingrightly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like, M/M, literally the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Steve is lying there, half of his face still squished into the pillow, staring at Danny with those stupid puppy dog eyes he gets when they’re alone or when he thinks no one else is looking. He’s probably restraining himself from reaching out to trace his fingertips along Danny’s jaw or the wrinkles at the corner of his closed eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Would Part the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by fishspots @ lj. Title lyric from Bon Jovi's "Thank You for Loving Me" because I am a Jersey cliche.

Danny doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Steve is lying there, half of his face still squished into the pillow, staring at Danny with those stupid puppy dog eyes he gets when they’re alone or when he thinks no one else is looking. He’s probably restraining himself from reaching out to trace his fingertips along Danny’s jaw or the wrinkles at the corner of his closed eyes. Steve is wide awake, but he hasn’t gotten up yet, and that’s saying something. Danny’s training is finally kicking in; it’s Sunday morning, probably around seven, and Steve is still in bed.

Then there are lips on his forehead, at the corner of his eye, and of course Steve knows he’s awake. Danny huffs out some morning breath and rolls onto his back and lets Steve kiss around his jaw and press their lips together.

“Morning,” Steve says into his mouth. Danny grunts in agreement.

Steve is straddling him now, warm even though he refuses to sleep under the light comforter Danny brought from his apartment. Even in the dry heat here Danny isn’t comfortable sleeping completely uncovered.

Danny arches against the material, digging his hands into Steve’s shoulders, letting his mouth fall open as Steve licks his way in. His eyes are still closed.

Steve moans into the curve of Danny’s neck, his breath moist against the hollow of Danny’s throat, and the sound is loud against the breaking waves, which the windows can never completely mute. Danny kicks at the comforter, still sleep-clumsy, and Steve chuckles against his collar bone. He shifts away, leaving Danny fumbling blindly for a moment, and removes the comforter. He replaces it with the length of his body, all firm heat and slick with the first traces of sweat.

“Hey,” he says against Danny’s cheek, pressing a kiss there, rubbing his nose against Danny’s cheekbone as they rut together slowly.

Danny lets out a low moan, wrapping his legs loosely below Steve’s ass. He digs him thumbs into the swirls of those tattoos, tracing long-memorized patterns in time with each puff of air against Steve’s neck.

Steve reaches down between them, gathering them both in one loose fist and twists once, twice, just a few more times and Danny feels Steve on his stomach, feels the groan against his throat and he lets go with a little needling whine he won’t admit to later.

He feels Steve’s absence, and then the damp cloth on his stomach, and then Steve is settling in again. He lies across Danny, who manages a grunt of disapproval. Steve huffs out a laugh and shifts so that he’s draped ridiculously along Danny’s side, a leg hooked over his stomach and an arm across his chest.

“Night,” Danny breathes and Steve slides his hand up Danny’s arm, twining their fingers together. He kisses Danny’s jaw and his breathing slows and Danny is able to fall back to sleep without a problem.

 

When he wakes up again, really wakes up, the bed is empty and Danny is only surprised that Steve waited until normal people hours to go for his swim. He rolls out of bed and pulls on shorts that are probably Steve’s before heading down to the kitchen. He pokes at the coffeemaker for only a minute or so before deciding that he’s going to get Steve a new one to make his own life easier, or maybe just bring over his own for next time he stays over, except at that rate he might as well leave it here.

There’s a snort from the lanai and Steve’s Danny senses must have been tingling because he’s leaning in the doorway, a towel in one hand and water droplets carving rivulets down his chest.

“Babe,” Danny says, “why don’t I just live here?”

Steve drops the towel, his expression going slack, and Danny is certain he’s fucking everything up, but then Steve is dripping along the hardwood floor and crowding into his space, and Danny can’t be fucked with the fact that he’s got water everywhere now too. Steve is staring down at Danny with some scary serious look a few steps past Aneurysm Face.

“I love you,” Steve says carefully, like he’s not sure if he’ll get the syllables quite right.

“Yeah, Steve, I love you too,” Danny says. “Now can you tell me if I’ve made a mistake here, or –”

But Steve is grinning down at him, that huge goofy one he only ever gives Gracie and Danny. He wraps his arms around Danny’s shoulder and presses his face into his hair.

“I love you,” he repeats quietly.

“Steven,” Danny says, “what is this, is this middle school and someone forgot to tell me? I’m a little bit freaking out here and meanwhile you’re a broken record. You’re acting like you’ve never told anyone –”

Steve pulls back a little and hits Danny with Earnest Face, the one that makes him feel like the biggest asshole ever.

“Well I haven’t,” Steve says.

Danny blinks up at Steve for a moment, before he slides his hand up Steve’s arm and around the back of his neck.

“If I knew that I would’ve said it ages ago.”

Steve switches immediately back to that enormous smile, kissing Danny around it and mumbling, “I love you. Fucking love you.”

“Hey,” Danny says, pulling back, “Hey. McGarrett. Listen to me here. Do you have any immediate or distant plans to answer my question?”

Steve smirks and Danny wants to roll his eyes before he even hears the answer.

“If I knew I would’ve just asked you ages ago.”

“Ass,” Danny says. “Make me coffee. This thing does not make sense to anyone without high-scale military training, I swear, do you secretly use this thing to set off nukes when I’m not looking? Does it require fingerprints before it operates? That’s the first thing I’m replacing.”

Steve slides a mug into his hands, wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist.

“Of course,” he says, the puppy dog eyes coming back.

Danny takes a sip and sighs a little. Instead of thanking Steve, he leans against him and says, “Love you.”

“You too,” Steve says, lips against his forehead.


End file.
